


Беги

by Kalgary_Nurse



Series: Вопреки Приказу 66 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caleb is a survivor, Depa loves all of her children, Gen, Grey wants to shoot everyone in charge, Order 66, Order 66 doesn't go exactly the way it's supposed to, Read at Your Own Risk, Tissue Warning
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Депа не бежит — она просто хочет выиграть немного времени для других.Калеб бежит и не останавливается.А Грею так хотелось бы…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620675) by [Elri (angelrider13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelrider13/pseuds/Elri). 



> За бетинг большое спасибо Charles Darkholme.

**Депа**

  
Это случается на Каллере.  
  
Задание простое. Не лёгкое, нет. На войне в принципе не бывает ничего лёгкого. Но кое-что делать проще. Депа вспоминает, как эту информацию принял её падаван, и вздыхает. Местные не видят разницы между ними и сепаратистами.  
  
Оно и неудивительно.  
  
Война — дело недоброе, и те, кто оказался в стороне от конфликта, становятся жертвами насилия, которое происходит не по их вине.  
  
Калеб, кажется, не совсем это понимает.  
  
Отчасти Депа надеется, что не поймёт никогда.  
  
Но это чувство наивно. Она знает это. Как бы ей ни хотелось, падаван вряд ли выйдет из войны невредимым.   
  
Но бывают мгновения, когда она может думать о чём-то ещё — не забывает, нет. Мгновения, когда не надо драться, когда нет поля боя, объятого огнём, полного крови и смерти. Мгновения покоя. Мгновения счастья. Мгновения, наполненные смехом — в эти дни и времена он стал такой редкостью.  
  
Депа прячет улыбку, когда Стайлс протягивает руку и, хитро улыбаясь, лохматит Калебу волосы. Тот протестующе вскрикивает и отмахивается.   
  
Да, такие мгновения становятся поразительно редкими.  
  
Но именно поэтому они бесценны.  
  
Грей отступает прочь, его комм пищит, и Депа знаком отпускает своего коммандера.  
  
Калеб бросает на неё обиженный взгляд — будто ждёт, когда она вмешается и спасёт его. Но Депа усмехается и поднимает бровь. Обида на лице падавана становится сильней.  
  
Она уже открывает было рот, чтобы что-то сказать — она пока не знает, что — и тут её накрывает.  
  
Волна ударяет по ней, вышибает дух из тела. Смерть. Везде смерть. Её так много. За три года галактической войны Депа ни разу не испытывала ничего подобного. Сила издаёт предостерегающий крик. Она видит вспышки — падают и гибнут джедаи.  
  
И их собственные солдаты палят по ним.  
  
Она вскакивает на ноги, хватается за меч, даже не успев этого осознать. Дёргает к себе Калеба и отталкивает его за спину — как раз когда к ним оборачиваются её парни.  
  
Она кричит на них. Требует, умоляет, спрашивает, что происходит, что случилось, зачем они это делают...  
  
И единственный ответ — холодное безразличное «Хорошие солдаты выполняют приказы».  
  
Всё неправильно.  
  
Что-то пошло не так. Это же её парни. Её. Она их знает.  
  
Но они стреляют в неё.  
  
Стреляют в её падавана.  
  
Калеб.  
  
Её ученик.  
  
Её ответственность.  
  
Её мальчик.  
  
Она должна защитить его. Депа встаёт между ним и солдатами, хоть он и упирается. Пытается встать рядом. Она толкает его к деревьям, подальше от солдат, подальше от опасности.  
  
Она видит, как на его лице отражается внутренний конфликт, а в глазах — нерешительность. Ему хочется остаться рядом, помочь. Она это знает. Любовь к ней борется с обязанностью подчиняться приказам.   
  
Сила, он же такой милый светлый парень! Настоящее благословение. Дар. Как бы ей хотелось остаться с ним подольше!..  
  
Депа открывает рот и впервые в жизни лжёт ему:  
  
— Иди! Я догоню!  
  
Калеб бежит.  
  
Сердцу больно. Но она отметает эту боль прочь и пристально следит за солдатами. Отражает выстрел за выстрелом, теряет счёт, скольких своих ранила, а скольких убила.  
  
Нужно спасти Калеба.  
  
Они его не тронут.  
  
Она замечает, как Стайлс целится во что-то у неё за спиной. Оборачивается. Сердце замирает.  
  
Калеб.  
  
— Нет, Стайлс! — кричит она, тянется и Силой отбрасывает бластер.   
  
А потом весь мир становится болью.  
  
Выстрелы сливаются в один, прожигают плоть. Она падает, крик застревает в горле. Больно. Световой меч выскальзывает из пальцев, она оседает, и мир вокруг схлопывается. Отстранённо ощущается боль, жар бластерных выстрелов, слышатся крики солдат.  
  
Забавно.  
  
Помнится, умирать было вовсе не так больно.  
  
Опять же, в тот раз не приходилось сражаться с теми, кому веришь.  
  
А сейчас... сейчас хуже, чем тогда.  
  
Умирает. Она это чувствует.  
  
Её парни убивают её.  
  
Её парни убивают её, а она ничего не может сделать.  
  
Они убивают её, и значит, не останется никого, кто сможет защитить её ученика.  
  
«Беги, Калеб!»  
  


**Калеб**

  
Они её убили.  
  
«Иди! Я догоню!»  
  
Убили.  
  
«Беги, Калеб!»  
  
Убили.  
  
Ох, Сила, они её убили.  
  
Он бежит.  
  
C того момента как он увидел, что Депа падает, услышал в голове её крик, он так и не остановился. Меч он сжимает так крепко, что металл впивается в ладонь. Но он это едва чувствует.  
  
Они её убили.  
  
Калеб спотыкается и падает наземь. Одежда разорвана, он весь в грязи и покрыт синяками, в волосы набились листья и мелкие веточки. И он лежит, совершенно ошеломлённый, и смотрит в никуда. А Сила ярится и бесится, как буря. Кричит и рыдает, и в ней до сих пор слышится отзвук последнего приказа мастера.  
  
«Беги, Калеб!»  
  
Он сворачивается клубком, горло сдавливает и глаза горят. В груди будто всё стянулось в тугой узел, и с каждой прошедшей секундой этот узел становится больше. Пытаясь заглушить рвущиеся наружу звуки, Калеб так торопливо закрывает себе рот обеими руками, что едва не затыкает его рукоятью меча.  
  
Нужно вести себя тихо.  
  
Нужно молчать, а то они найдут его.  
  
«Контроль, — думает он, — Не позволяй эмоциям взять над тобой верх».  
  
И он лежит, пытаясь взять себя в руки.  
  
Они её убили.  
  
Нужно выбираться отсюда, оставаться нельзя. Они найдут его.  
  
Они её убили.  
  
А он убьёт их.  
  
Он усилием заставляет себя встать, прицепляет меч к поясу.  
  
Бежит.  
  
И не останавливается.  
  


***

  
Он сворачивается в пилотском кресле истребителя, с трудом втягивает в себя воздух, вдох за вдохом, грудь так и ходит ходуном.  
  
Гиперпространство безмолвно.  
  
А вот Сила нет.  
  
Её отзвуки бьются в голове — тонко и пронизывающе. Отзвуком потерь. Отзвуком горя.   
  
Что происходит?  
  
Калеб тянется к тунике, вытаскивает комм. Сила объята хаосом. Он знает, что случилось. Но всё же. Включает комм на частоте Ордена. Может быть — может быть, хоть кто-то на связи. Может быть, он не один.  
  
Комм оживает и появляется знакомая фигура.  
  
— Это мастер Оби-Ван Кеноби, — произносит голограмма. — С сожалением сообщаю, что и Орден джедаев, и Республика пали.  
  
Калеб резко втягивает в себя воздух, недоверчиво распахивает глаза.  
  
— На их месте ныне тенью поднимется Империя, — продолжает мастер Кеноби. — Это сообщение — предупреждение и напоминание для всех уцелевших джедаев: не возвращайтесь в храм. Всё кончено, и будущее наше теперь неясно. Не появляйтесь на Корусанте. Не дайте себя заметить. Скрывайтесь, но будьте сильны. Это испытание для каждого из нас: для нашего долга, нашей веры, нашей дружбы. Но мы не должны сдаваться, и я верю, что придёт время новой надежды.  
  
Калеб подносит ко рту дрожащую ладонь.  
  
— Да вовек пребудет с вами Сила, — произносит мастер Кеноби.  
  
Комм мигает и голограмма пропадает.  
  
Всему конец.  
  
Республике, джедаям. Всему.  
  
Он остался один.  
  
Калеб обхватывает себя руками, подтягивает колени к груди и утыкается в них лицом. Стискивает зубы, давя крик.  
  
Что же делать?  
  
Что делать?  
  
Он один, его преследуют, и надежды на помощь извне нет. Любое из пришедших на ум мест исключается. Туда лететь нельзя, там Республика. Там джедаи. От него ждут именно этого. Нужно бежать в другое место. Но куда?  
  
Нельзя, чтобы его поймали. Нельзя.  
  
Он должен остаться в живых.  
  
Они её убили.  
  
Она защищала его, а они её убили.  
  
Он должен остаться в живых.  
  
Он, дрожа, опасливо тянется к Силе.  
  
Спрашивает: «Куда?»  
  
Тишина.  
  
Он рычит от злости на самого себя, по щекам начинают бежать слёзы.  
  
«Контроль, — думает он, — Я должен себя контролировать».  
  
И Сила тянется к нему.  
  
«Поплачь», — говорит она.  
  
И прорывает плотину.  
  
Он рыдает. Кричит и всхлипывает. Вцепляется себе в волосы и бьётся лбом об колени, впивается ногтями в ладони. Так больно — будто его жестоко искалечили. Так хочется прекратить это. Прекратить всё.  
  
Но ничего не выходит.  
  
Он совершенно разбит.  
  
Один, летит сквозь космос на угнанном истребителе, и его горе видят только звёзды.  
  
И в голове лишь одно: «Они её убили».  
  
 ****

Грей

****  
Всё начинается просто.  
  
Они смеются и дурачатся. Стайлс дразнит маленького коммандера, тот тоже не промах, и потому даёт сдачи. Грей научился наслаждаться этими редкими мгновениями покоя. Он со смехом качает головой, встаёт, слыша писк комма. Генерал жестом даёт команду "вольно", а глаза у неё светятся весельем.  
  
Если Грей за что парнишке и благодарен, так это за то, что с ним генерал Биллаба снова улыбается.  
  
Хочется надеяться, что парень не растеряет этого таланта.  
  
Он включает комм.  
  
«Выполнить Приказ 66».  
  
Грей солдат. Его учили воевать. И чтобы испугать его после всех ужасов прошлых лет, нужно как следует постараться.  
  
Он в жизни так не боялся, как сейчас.  
  
«Хорошие солдаты выполняют приказы».  
  
Это знание, внезапное и всепоглощающее, как взрыв, пробуждается к жизни.  
  
И тело начинает двигаться по собственной воле.  
  
Он намерен убить своего генерала.  
  
«Хорошие солдаты выполняют приказы».  
  
Генерала, который едва не умер, чтобы он и его братья остались в живых. Генерал тогда хоть и выжила, но впала в кому.  
  
Сердце подскакивает к горлу. Дело не только в генерале, но и в коммандере. В этом парнишке — хотя он изо всех сил пытается казаться взрослым — который вместе сними смеётся, идёт в бой и постоянно задаёт вопросы.  
  
Оглянувшись на братьев, Грей видит, _как_ все тянутся к бластерам. _Как_ поворачиваются к джедаям. Это происходит не только с ним — со всеми.  
  
Сила, они же убьют их обоих!  
  
«ХОРОШИЕ СОЛДАТЫ ВЫПОЛНЯЮТ ПРИКАЗЫ».  
  
Хочется закричать. Приказать братьям опустить оружие, предупредить джедаев.  
  
Он не понимает, что случилось, только генерал Биллаба внезапно вскакивает, закрывает собой коммандера Дьюма, и её световой меч вспыхивает за миг до того, как они открывают огонь.  
  
«ХОРОШИЕ СОЛДАТЫ ВЫПОЛНЯЮТ ПРИКАЗЫ».  
  
Генерал кричит на них. Требует, просит сказать, что происходит, но единственные слова, которые срываются с его губ — это отголосок тех, что звенят в голове.  
  
Это ранит.  
  
У генерала на лице написано осознание, что её предали — это словно выстрел в грудь. Смутный ужас, который не в силах сдержать коммандер Дьюм — он пытается помочь своей наставнице, но та снова оттаскивает его прочь. Яростная целеустремлённость во взгляде генерала Биллабы, когда она встаёт между ними и своим падаваном.  
  
Это ранит.  
  
«ХОРОШИЕ СОЛДАТЫ ВЫПОЛНЯЮТ ПРИКАЗЫ».  
  
Ей никогда не пришлось бы от них защищаться.  
  
Они никогда не повернулись бы против неё. Так оно и есть, да вот только сейчас они изо всех сил стараются убить её.  
  
Генерал Биллаба оттесняет коммандера Дьюма в сторону деревьев, приказывает бежать. Грей видит его замешательство, слышит слова, слетающие с губ генерала. Наконец она даёт обещание, и коммандер срывается с места.  
  
У Грея сводит нутро.  
  
Он знает своего генерала. Он коммандер из её прежнего батальона. Он один из тех, кого она защитила едва ли не ценой собственной жизни. Он знает её.  
  
Она лжёт.  
  
«ХОРОШИЕ СОЛДАТЫ ВЫПОЛНЯЮТ ПРИКАЗЫ».  
  
Генерал Биллаба сильна.  
  
Но недостаточно сильна, чтобы биться с ними всеми. У неё не получится.  
  
Перелом в бою происходит, когда Стайлс целится в кого-то за спиной генерала. Грею даже смотреть не надо, в кого.  
  
Калеб.  
  
Генерал оборачивается, вскидывает руку с растопыренными пальцами, и Грей понимает, что Стайлс промажет.  
  
Но не испытывает облегчения.  
  
Потому что стоит ей повернуться спиной, как стреляет уже он сам.  
  
И всё сливается.  
  
«ХОРОШИЕ СОЛДАТЫ ВЫПОЛНЯЮТ ПРИКАЗЫ».  
  
Генерал Биллаба тяжело валится на землю, меч выпадает из пальцев.  
  
Но и он, и его парни продолжают стрелять.  
  
Грею хочется закричать на них, выстрелить в самого себя и в братьев, сделать хоть что-то, чтобы остановить это безумие. Он борется с собственным разумом. Это его тело, будь оно проклято, и он не убьёт своего джедая!  
  
Контроль над телом возвращается так внезапно, что заставляет его пошатнуться, из бесчувственных пальцев выпадает бластер. Голос в голове вопит громче, требует послушания, приказывает подчиниться, вцепляется мёртвой хваткой, пытаясь снова захватить власть.  
  
Грей упирается и вызывающе орёт в ответ.  
  
Безо всякой задней мысли он бросается к неподвижной фигуре генерала.  
  
Выстрелы прекращаются.  
  
И на одно долгое, спокойное мгновение нет ничего, кроме тишины. А потом один за другим появляются звуки падающих на землю бластеров. И кто-то нерешительно спрашивает:  
  
— Г-Грей? Она… она?..  
  
Сажа.   
  
Грей усилием заставляет себя подняться и наконец смотрит на генерала, оценивая её состояние. Она неподвижна. Совершенно и абсолютно неподвижна. Дрожащими пальцами он нащупывает пульс.  
  
Удар.  
  
Ещё один.  
  
— Ещё нет, — отвечает он. — Стайлс, помоги мне. Сажа, собери ребят. Надо отсюда выбираться.  
  
— А что с коммандером Дьюмом? — подавленно спрашивает Болтун.  
  
Грей молчит. Стоило только подумать о юнлинге, который вызывал у генерала улыбку посреди этой Силой проклятой войны — и та тварь в голове снова мстительно пробуждается к жизни.  
  
— Нам нельзя, — осипшим голосом произносит он. — Нам нельзя к нему приближаться. Не сейчас. Оставьте его, он смышлёный парень. Как-нибудь сам обо всём догадается.   
  
Горло сжимается, в груди болит. Генерал умирает. Коммандер видел, как они застрелили её.  
  
Сила.  
  
Крифф его побери, ну и бардак.  
  
С помощью Стайлса Грей переворачивает генерала на спину, туго укутывает её в остатки плаща, просовывает руки в рукава и накидывает на голову капюшон, так что тот совершено скрывает лицо.  
  
Меч он прицепляет к своему поясу, а потом осторожно берёт генерала на руки. Стайлс помогает ему, и вдвоём они вносят её на корабль.  
  
На борту Грей нависает над телом, обхватывает запястье, прижимая пальцы к пульсу.  
  
Удар.  
  
Ещё один.  
Так он и сидит всю дорогу.  
  


***

  
— Хорошая работа.  
  
Это первое, что слышит Грей, закончив рапорт.  
  
И он в жизни так не хотел кого-нибудь пристрелить, как сейчас.  
  
Правда, тут две проблемы.  
  
Первая — человек, которому он докладывает — голограмма.  
  
Вторая — этот самодовольный ублюдок — адмирал.  
  
И, кажется, ему глубоко плевать на то, что всё покатилось в тартарары.  
  
На протяжении всего инструктажа Грей туго сжимает кулаки и односложно отвечает сквозь зубы. Едва всё заканчивается, он вылетает с мостика и топает вниз, в лазарет. Коридоры забиты народом — это совсем не по уставу, но Грею всё равно. Братья выглядят нервными, испуганными, измождёнными. И никто не понимает, что произошло. Правда, кое-кто думает, что всё случившееся — к лучшему. Этих оглушили и запихнули в корабельный карцер. Остальные совершенно разбиты, почти искалечены, страдают от головных болей и все жалуются на кричащий в голове голос.  
  
В лазарете царит зловещая тишина.  
  
Слышно только шум работающих машин. После всего случившегося братья не в силах сюда ходить, а он сам, едва шагнув за порог, уже готов повернуться и выйти вон.  
  
Но он коммандер. В отсутствие джедаев он здесь самый старший по званию. Братья смотрят на него, надеясь получить ответы, которых он не знает.  
  
Генерал Биллаба, всё ещё без сознания, плавает в резервуаре с бактой.  
  
Её раны обработали и она пока жива, но в коме.  
  
Снова.  
  
Только на этот раз не потому, что спасала их.  
  
Она умирает по их вине.  
  
Грей чувствует, как в голове будто что-то нарастает и возвращается то ощущение, что было с ним на Каллере, бьёт со всей силы и вышибает воздух из лёгких. Стоит появиться крику, как он отводит взгляд от генерала, отворачивается и бьёт кулаками по ближайшей биокойке.  
  
«ХОРОШИЕ СОЛДАТЫ ВЫПОЛНЯЮТ ПРИКАЗЫ».  
  
И на заднем плане тихое настырное «убей её, убей её, убей её, убейеёубейихвсех».  
  
«Да она и так в коме! — орёт он, — Чего тебе ещё от меня нужно?!»  
  
Эта тварь не останавливается.  
  
С рычанием Грей хватает биокойку и отшвыривает прочь. Та с грохотом ударяется о стену. Он тяжело дышит, мышцы напряжены почти до боли. Он снова оборачивается к резервуару с бактой, но не смотрит на тело. Не позволят себе смотреть, не открывает глаз. Может быть, если он не будет её видеть, эта тварь уймётся.   
  
Грей падает на колени, прижимается лбом к холодному стеклу резервуара.   
  
«Генерал, — думает он, — Генерал, простите. Я так виноват, генерал. Генерал. Генерал, генерал, генерал, что мне делать? Простите. Я виноват. Как мне перестать? Скажите, пожалуйста. Как всё исправить?»  
  
Ответа нет.  
  
Так Грей сидит долго, он сам не знает, сколько, а потом на плечо опускается рука. Возможно, прошли считанные секунды, возможно — целый год. Он не знает. Он оборачивается и видит обеспокоенное лицо Стайлса, а позади него нависают Болтун и Сажа.  
  
И на их лицах тот же вопрос.  
  
Тот, на который он не знает ответа.  
  
Что нам делать?  
  
Он толчком поднимается, на миг закрывает глаза и начинает дышать — так, как давным-давно, до того как всё пошло наперекосяк, учила его генерал Биллаба. И неожиданно это намного быстрее затыкает голос в голове, чем всё, что он пробовал раньше.   
  
— Ты в порядке, Грей? — тихо спрашивает Сажа. — Мы слышали грохот.  
  
Грей медленно выдыхает, открывает глаза. Он не в порядке. Совсем не в порядке. Но теперь он хотя бы может думать.  
  
— Нормально, — отрывисто отвечает он. — Не смотрите на генерала.  
  
В ответ все трое мрачно кивают.  
  
Они долго стоят молча. Тишина, густая и тяжёлая, почти осязаема. Присутствие генерала грузом давит на плечи, они все это признают, хотя намеренно стараются не замечать её. Их всегда было четверо. Последние солдаты первого батальона генерала Биллабы.  
  
Братья, которые там, за дверью, любят генерала, готовы проливать ради неё свою кровь, сражаться и умирать. Их всех трясёт, они в ужасе от того, что случилось, и они все смотрят на Грея, Стайлса, Сажу и Болтуна в поисках ответов, в поисках руководства, в поисках помощи.  
  
Их четверо — они будто конечности генерала, они поддерживают её, когда она не может сделать это сама.  
  
— Ладно, — наконец произносит Грей, — Стайлс, ты со мной. Надо вытащить генерала отсюда, скажи дроидам, чтобы начали готовиться к эвакуации.  
  
Стайлс кивает и молча уходит.  
  
— Ты уверен? — тихо спрашивает Болтун.  
  
Грей едва заметно улыбается.  
  
— Совсем нет. Но ей нельзя здесь оставаться, а одну я её не брошу, только не в таком состоянии.   
  
Болтун недовольно кривит губы, а Сажа переминается с ноги на ногу и хмурится.  
  
— А нам что делать?  
  
— Именно то, что было сказано, — тут же отвечает Грей. — Несите службу. Залягте на дно, выполняйте приказы, не привлекайте к себе внимание. Мы с вами свяжемся как сможем. Когда… когда генерал очнётся, обсудим, что делать дальше.  
  
Болтун с Сажей переглядываются и Грей тут же угадывает вопрос, который ни один из них задавать не хочет, но на который, тем не менее, нужно ответить.  
  
— Если, — медленно, тихо и угрюмо, с мрачным обещанием в голосе, начинает он, — если она не очнётся, мы найдём и уничтожим тех, кто во всём этом виноват. Понятно?  
  
— Сэр! — братья вытягиваются по стойке «смирно».  
  
Он одобрительно кивает, когда входит Стайлс в сопровождении двух меддроидов.  
  
— За работу.  
  


***

  
На корабле тихо.   
  
Грей не в настроении разговаривать, а Стайлс с самого Каллера и двух слов не сказал.  
  
Как только меддроиды погрузили резервуар с бактой на портативные транспортёры, они все улетели. Сажа подделал рапорт об их гибели во время атаки сепаратистов, а Болтун начал учить младших братьев медитации, которой его самого учила генерал Биллаба.  
  
Враг может пробраться к ним в головы — он уже у них в головах.  
  
Никто не узнает.  
  
Генерал Биллаба жива.  
  
Никто не узнает.  
  
Всем меддроидам батальона, кроме тех, что отправились с Греем и Стайлсом, стёрли память.  
  
Никто не узнает.  
  
Они должны её защитить.   
  
Они должны уберечь её.  
  
Грей, скрестив ноги — как, бывало, любила делать генерал — сидит на полу рядом с резервуаром, спиной к стеклу. Руки, расслабленные и безвольные, лежат на коленях ладонями вверх.  
  
Он дышит.  
  
Вдох.  
  
Выдох.  
  
Вдох.  
  
Выдох.  
  
Удар.  
  
Ещё один.  
  
«Что нам делать?»  
  
Разумом он ощущает лёгкое и осторожное напряжение — оно кажется знакомым по сравнению с той удушающей хваткой, к которой он уже успел так быстро привыкнуть.  
  
«Беги, — шепчет генерал, — Останься в живых».


End file.
